Sketchbook Lover
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: Hinata mencintai sketchbooknya, tapi ia jauh mencintai orang yang menemukan sketchbooknya. Seorang adik kelas yang selalu memperhatikannya. For 100LSFSH event! AU/OOC


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

Pairing: SasuHina

Dedicated to 100LSFSH event

Happy reading :)

"Udah lah Hinata, jangan nangis lagi."

Hinata, 17 tahun. Seorang cewek dengan rambut panjang hampir mencapai pinggang. Pipinya memerah menahan sedih dan marah. Mata lavendernya yang bulat kini terlihat membengkak. Wajah ayunya sembab karena menangis. Gadis yang senang membawa _sketchbook_ ke mana-mana itu tidak terlalu berpengalaman soal cinta. Dan ia juga tidak berpengalaman soal patah hati.

Sahabatnya Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten terus menyemangatinya dan mendampinginya dalam keadaan apa pun. Kini mereka berada di kediaman rumah Hinata—di kamarnya—sembari menegarkan gadis yang masih urung berhenti menangis itu. Bekas tisu yang digunakan Hinata banyak berserakan di sekitar kasur dan karpet bulu yang melapisi sebagian lantai kamar. Gadis itu masih tetap dalam posisinya, tengkurap sembari membenamkan wajah sembabnya di bantal.

"Kata adek temennya temen lesnya sepupu gue, tipe cowok di dunia itu cuma dua: kalo bukan cowok brengsek kayak si Pein, ya pasti cowok homo," tutur Tenten sembari mengelus punggung Hinata.

Tangisan Hinata bukannya mereda malah semakin kencang. Mendengar nama mantan cowoknya yang sudah membuat dia patah hati itu membuat _mood_-nya semakin jatuh.

"Ssst, Tenten ... jangan sebut-sebut nama dia lagi. Hinata lagi sensi, tau," kata Ino.

"Hinata, udahan dong nangisnya ... buat apa sih nangisin orang yang belum tentu nangisin lo."

Hinata terpaku seketika. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Saat itu juga, ia merasa menjadi gadis paling bodoh sedunia. Nangisin cowok kayak Pein yang udah jelas-jelas cuma mempermainkannya, mendapatkan hatinya hanya untuk sebuah pertaruhan bersama teman-teman se-gengnya. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah sagat bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Tapi semuanya luluh lanta dan melebur bersama penghianatan yang Pein berikan, bersama perselingkuhan yang Pein lakukan.

Hinata patah hati. Dadanya terasa nyeri bagai ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk sampai menembus tulang rusuknya. Tega-teganya pemuda itu ... tega-teganya Pein melakukan itu.

Hinata berbalik dan bangun dari posisinya. Kini ia terduduk dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang. "Aku gak mau pacaran lagi titik!" pengakuan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibir merah Hinata. Hal yang Pein lakukan pastinya meninggalkan trauma di hatinya terhadap makhluk bernama "cowok".

"Hinata, lo gak boleh gitu juga. Yang namanya cewek pasti butuh cowok begitu pun sebaliknya," ucap Ino, "dan cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba lho."

Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan ketiga temannya.

"Hmm ... kalau kata sepupu temennya kakak gue sih dengan mencari pacar baru, lo bisa ngelupain mantan lo. Isilahnya sih katanya 'move on' atau apa gitu," jelas Tenten sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Nah kalo yang itu aku setuju sama apa kata Tenten. Kamu harus bisa cari cowok lain, Hinata!" seru Sakura menggebu-gebu.

Hinata mulai berpikir keras. Trauma yang membekas di hatinya memang memintanya agar tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi kalau tidak dengan cara ini, bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari lingkaran kelam masa lalu?

Ia teringat dengan perkataan ibunya, "Jika kamu merasakan pahit di lidahmu, salah satu cara agar cepat menghilangkannya adalah dengan makan sesuatu yang manis." Tapi apakah manis dalam kehidupan ini berarti mengecap yang namanya cinta? Haruskah seperti itu? Hinata benar-benar dilema.

-:O:-

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor yang akan menghantarkannya menuju perpustakaan. Kemarin lusa ia melihat sebuah majalah fashion dengan desain-desain unik dan cantik yang pastinya dirancang oleh desainer top mancanegara. Sembari menenteng sketchbook kesayangannya, ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan ketiga temannnya agar segera mencari pacar baru. Masalahnya, ada gak sih yang mau dengan Hinata? Gadis—yang menurut Pein—lebih seperti kakak atau ibunya sendiri. Padahal apa yang salah dari perhatiannya? Bekal yang selalu ia bawakan untuk Pein pun enak. Hinata malah merasa bahwa dirinya adalah calon istri yang sempurna.

Selagi memikirkan pacar baru, Pein, Bekal, dan calon istri yang baik, ia lupa berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang ia lewati. Bukannya sampai ke perpustakaan, ia justru malah berjalan ke depan ruang guru. Akibat melamun pula, ia tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru dengan setumpuk buku di kedua tangannya. Dan parahnya Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak orang tersebut.

_Brak!_

Buku-buku yang dibawa pemuda tersebut berceceran di lantai. Begitu pula dengan _sketchbook_ kesayangan Hinata.

"Ah, m-maaf!" seru Hinata refleks berjongkok dan langsung memunguti buku-buku yang berceceran di koridor depan ruang guru bersama pemuda yang barusan ditabraknya.

Hinata memperhatikan buku tulis siswa yang ia rapikan. Semuanya bertuliskan kelas 11-1. Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda yang ternyata adik kelasnya itu adalah petugas kelas yang sedang disuruh mengambilkan buku PR yang sudah diperiksa.

Setelah semuanya dikumpulkan, Hinata serahkan buku-buku itu kepada pemuda yang ada di hadapanya. Orang itu bangkit sambil dari posisinya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkai hitamnya yang mengendur.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil menatap kedua mata Hinata.

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang berada jauh dalam lubuk hatinya bergetar. Ia merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang ingin menyembul keluar dari perutnya. Bagai disengat listrik, tubuhnya berubah kaku. Lidahnya pun menjadi kelu, bahkan hanya untuk menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya pun ia tak mampu. Mata itam nan tajam itu ... bagaikan magnet. Rasanya sulit untuk berpaling, seakan tidak ada objek yang lebih menarik dibandingkan mutiara hitam milik pemuda itu.

Segala dari dirinya bagai menghipnotis Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya telah menghangat dan semerah tomat. Ketika ia berhasil mengedipkan mata, pemuda itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya, menyisakan angin yang masih sedikit menyimpan baunya.

Siapa nama pemuda itu? Hinata belum sempat bertanya.

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid 12-1 membereskan peralatan belajar mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Hinata mengecek barang-barangnya sekali lagi—hal yang rutin ia lakukan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari barang-barang yang dibawanya. Tapi apa?

_Sketchbook_. Ya, _sketchbook_-nya tidak ada. Ia mengecek seluruh isi tasnya sekali lagi, begitupun kolong bangkunya. Tapi _sketchbook_-nya masih belum ditemukan.

"Ino, kamu liat _sketchbook_-ku gak?" tanya Hinata pada teman sebangkunya, Ino.

"Ngga tuh. Perasaan dari tadi _sketchbook_ lo gak ada di meja."

Hinata ingat terakhir kali ia mengeluarkan _sketchbook_-nya. Saat itu jam istirahat dan ia menenteng _sketchbook_-nya ke perpustakaan. Lalu ia menabrak seseorang. Lalu _sketchbook_-nya terjatuh. Ia memungutnya dan menyatukannya bersama buku-buku PR anak kelas 11 yang ditabraknya. Setelah itu semua buku ia serahkan pada si pemuda berambut raven yang berhasil menghipnotisnya itu! Ah! Itu berarti _sketchbook_-nya ada pada ... pemuda itu.

-:O:-

Malam telah tiba, bulan menggantung bersama gugusan bintang di bulan Februari. Hinata berkutat dengan PR matematika yang sebelumnya telah ia pelajari di tempat bimbel yang ia ikuti. Secangkir teh hangat buatan sang bunda menjadi penghangatnya di malam ini. Ia ambil cangkir yang masih mengepul tersebut, beberapa kali meniupnya, lalu menyeruputnya sedikit. Ketika hendak kembali kepada lembar-lembar soal integral, ponsel dengan gantungan inisial namanya tiba-tiba bergetar.

_**You have received one message**_

Hinata membuka sms yang diterimanya.

**From: +6285720963xxx**

**Konbanwa**

**Ini dengan ****Hyuuga-senpai****? Saya ****Uchiha Sasuke. Kita bertemu di ruang guru****.**** S****ketchbook ****Senpai**** ada ****pada**** saya****.**

Hinata melompat dari kursinya setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Tidak disangka Sasuke—cowok yang menghipnotisnya itu—menghubunginya berbekal nomor telepon yang Hinata cantumkan di sketchbook. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang. Sangat senang. Ia ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan jika ia tidak ingat ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, pastinya akan membuat keributan dan bikin tetangga sebelah marah-marah.

Alhasil Hinata hanya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sembari mengetik balasan sms untuk Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat percakapan mereka berhenti.

Setelah beberapa kali saling berbalas pesan, Hinata tahu, ternyata Sasuke juga agak tertarik pada seni rupa sepertinya. Selain itu ia mengaku kagum dengan gambar karikatur tokoh anime yang Hinata gambar di sketchbook-nya. Entah mengapa Hinata semakin menunggu-nunggu balasan pesan Sasuke.

Mungkinkah Hinata telah jatuh cinta lagi?

-:oo:-

Setelah sebelumnya membuat janji dengan Sasuke sepualng sekolah untuk mengembalikan _sketchbook_-nya, Hinata langsung melesat ke pelataran kafetaria sekolah—tempat mereka bertemu. Di sana telah ada Sasuke beserta secangkir capucchino hangat yang telah dipesannya.

"S-sudah lama?" tanya Hinata seraya menarik satu kursi di depan Sasuke.

"Baru saja pesan," jawabnya singkat, "Senpai mau pesan sesuatu? Biar aku yang traktir."

Sasuke hendak beranjak untuk memesankan makanan untuk Hinata sebelum si kakak kelas mencegah, "T-Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san. Biar aku p-pesan sendiri saja ya."

"Sasuke." Hinata menghentikan gerakannya yang semula beranjak meninggalkan bangku mereka. "Panggil aku Sasuke," ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka ditemani percakapan ringan soal pelajaran, Hinata pamitan untuk segera menuntut ilmu kembali di tempat bimbel yang ia ikuti. Sasuke yang ternyata juga mengikuti bimbel yang berdekatan dengan tempat bimbel Hinata, menawarkan tumpangan untuk kakak kelasnya ini bersamanya. Katanya sih kebetulan dia bawa motor.

Mereka berangkat bersama. Dan selama dibonceng oleh Sasuke, Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya yang menghangat bersamaan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.

Selama perjalanan hanya mereka lalui dengan kebisuan. Hingga mereka sampai di tempat bimbel Hinata, sang gadis turun dari motor dan menyerahkan helm yang dia pakai. Saat hendak memasuki gedung tempat lesnya, Sasuke mencegah Hinata pergi dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tunggu Senpai."

"A-ada apa lagi, S-Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan alis mengkerut. Sebisa mungkin ia netralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila kala tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke menguraikan pegangan tangannya lalu beralih membuka rel sleting tas hitamnya. Dari sana, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terasa familiar bagi Hinata.

"Ini sketchbook Senpai. Aku ikut menggambar sesuatu di sana. Tapi kau hanya boleh membukanya setelah ada di rumah," jelasnya panjang-lebar. Ia menyerahkan sketchbook tersebut pada pemilik aslinya. Hinata menerimanya dengan hati yang dipenuhi berjuta pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran.

-:O:-

Hinata menumpahkan semua buku bawaannya yang tidak muat di tas ke atas meja belajarnya. Buku bimbel yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis itu memang membuatnya keberatan di setiap jadwal les. Terkadang ia harus membawa dua tas atau menenteng buku setebal 5 cm itu saat ke sekolah.

Saat pikirannya melayang tentang buku, ia kembali teringat pada buku sketsa kesayangannya yang tadi siang diserahkan Sasuke. Segeralah ia mengorek isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sketchbook berukuran A4 tersebut.

Hinata membuka halaman-halaman awal yang telah ternoda oleh goresan hasil tangannya. Hingga ia sampai pada pertengahan buku sketsanya, di sana terdapat goresan, arsiran, buatan Sasuke yang menakjubkan. Tak ia sangka kemampuan menggambar Sasuke lebih dari yang ia kira.

Hinata tidak hanya takjub oleh gambarnya yang rapi. Tapi juga sosok gambar yang ada di dalam kertas berukuran A4 di hadapannya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang menangis. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang bulat. Ekspresinya terlihat kecewa. Marah, sedih, benci, membaur menjadi satu.

Hinata membalik halaman berikutnya. Ternyata di balik gambar tersebut Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu dengan pensil. Tulisannya memang tidak terlalu rapi, tapi Hinata masih dapat membacanya dengan jelas.

_**Jangan menangis. Simpanlah airmatamu untuk seseorang yang benar menyayangimu.**_

Hinata membuka lembar berikutnya. Di sana terdapat potret seorang perempuan dan laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang memunguti buku yang berceceran di koridor sekolah.

Ingatan Hinata melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di depan ruang guru. Kejadiannya persis seperti ini. Tatapan mata tajam masih teringat dengan jelas di memori Hinata.

Seperti halaman sebelumnya, di balik gambar tersebut ada tulisan tangan Sasuke tentang gambar tersebut.

_**Percakapan pertama kita. Kita sudah sering bertemu. Tapi kau tak mengenal aku. Aku hanya bayangan tempat selama ini kau berpijak. Mengikutimu, mengamati pergerakanmu, tapi kau tak pernah menengok padaku. Kau tak pernah tahu.**_

"Apakah selama ini Sasuke telah memperhatikanku, tapi aku terlalu terpaku pada sandiwara yang Pein buat?" pikir Hinata di tengah rasa penasarannya. Dadanya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia merasa senang, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena tak pernah mengenal eksistensi Sasuke dalam kehidupannya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata membuka halaman selanjutnya. Kali ini terdapat gambar sketchbook. Persis seperti yang Hinata miliki. Di balik gambar tersebut, terdapat kata-kata yang membuatnya semakin tergugah.

_**Lewat buku sketsa ini, kita dipertemukan kembali. Lewat buku sketsa ini pula, aku dapat membuat kita lebih dekat lagi. Yang aku tahu, kebetulan itu tidak pernah ada. Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan saling mengenal. Setelah penantian yang panjang, do'aku pun terkabulkan. **_

_**Senpai, ini mungkin memang terlalu cepat untukmu. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, seberapa berartinya dirimu untukku. Hinata-senpai, berikan aku kesempatan untuk berada di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu, menghapus lara di sedihmu. Biarkan aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Aku tunggu besok di taman belakang sepulang sekolah. **_

_**By: U.S**_

Tangan Hinata yang bergetar sudah tak mampu menahan berat _sketchbook_ yang dibacanya. Jadi buku itu jatuh begitu saja bersama tatapan Hinata yang sulit diartikan. Kaget, bahagia bercampur menjadi satu degup jantung Hinata menjadi simfoni terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Kata demi kata yang Sasuke goreskan bagai lirik tercantik yang ia pernah baca. Semuanya terasa sempurna.

Hinata rasa, ia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

-:O:-

Saat yang ditunggu Hinata pun tiba. Saat di mana ia dan Sasuke akan bertemu kembali di tempat yang Sasuke janjikan yaitu taman belakang sekolah. Ketika bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring, yang bisa Hinata ingat hanya janjinya dengan Sasuke. Setibanya Hinata di taman belakang sekolah, seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah ada di sana. Dihampirinya pemuda yang sedang membaca buku di salah satu kursi taman.

"S-Sasuke," panggil Hinata. Pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan menaruh semua perhatian pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Duduklah," tawar pemuda berambut raven itu seraya menggeser pantatnya dan menepuk lahan kosong di sampingnya.

Sang gadis berambut Indigo pun duduk di samping Sasuke. Dalam hati ia menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering bahkan untuk mengucapkan sekedar basa-basi pada pemuda bermata onyx itu. Keringat keluar membasahi telapak tangannya yang dingin. Perutnya terasa mulas tiba-tiba.

"Senpai sudah melihat sketchbook-nya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dalam diam. Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Mmm ... ga-gambaranmu bagus. Kata-katanya j-juga." Hinata memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Jadi ... Bagaimana dengan yang satu itu?"

"Yang itu yang mana?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. Hinata merasakan pipinya terbakar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah ayunya yang merona.

"Senpai, kau harus mau jadi pacarku."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke dalam mata Sasuke. Mencari setitik kebohongan yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi yang di dapatnya hanya nihil. Di sana hanya ada kejujuran dan perasaan yang tulus.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, hatinya membuncah gembira. Penantiannya terbalaskan oleh anggukan kecil dan senyum malu-malunya yang menggemaskan. Segera saja ia menangkap Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke telah dapat merubah hidup Hinata yang suram dan dibutakan karena cinta. Ia berhasil menghapus kesedihan di wajahnya. Berganti dengan bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya. Takdir atau keberuntungan? Sasuke hanya percaya ini takdir. Tidak ada keberuntungan di dunia ini. Hanya ada pertemuan antara kesempatan dan persiapan.

Kedua insan yang sudah resmi 'jadian' itu menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Saling berpandangan dengan senyum dan perasaan bahagia yang menghiasi keduanya. Mereka meninggalkan bangku taman yang akan menjadi kenangan. Siap melangkah menuju masa depan.

OWARI


End file.
